Whos sibling is this?
by xx1luver8xx
Summary: Dumbledore and McGonnagall come to Harry's door step with this girl that is his sister? Not possible? Then find the answer to the question,whos sibling is this? Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Draco's...is it none of theirs? Then where did this girl come from
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his bead until he heard the familiar sound of a chime…ringing throughout the house. The second he recognized the sound to be the ringing of his doorbell, he hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs in fear that the Dursley's would punish him for being the cause of awakening them.

Now being more cautious, he slowly turned the door knob; nervous to find who he would find standing on the Dursley's door step at this hour in the morning. Harry had never been one to get nervous or frightened this easy, but as he swung the door open and saw the figures in full view, he recognized two of the faces as Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. But the other face standing in front of him was a boggle…he had never seen the girl before in his life.

"Hello Harry, we apologize for this rude awakening, but we have some important business to talk with you about" Dumbledore calmly explained.

"What might that business be" questioned Harry?

"Well, we would like to talk more about that in the comfort of your home, may we step in for a moment?" answered Dumbledore

"I am sorry, but I don't think that would be the most brilliant idea…considering the family that I live with" started Harry, "but there does happen to be a coffee shop down the street a couple of blocks that is open at this hour that we could speak freely in…we can go now, the Dursley's shall not care…I think."

"Are you sure you would not like to…ummm…change into more suitable clothes" replied McGonagall while eyeing what Harry had come to the door in.

"Um, I will be back in a second, but I am afraid you will have to wait here while I go to change"

"That is fine" said Dumbledore.

Harry closed the door quietly, and then scrambled up the steps and to his room to change. It took him all of three minutes and was quickly back down to the door to find Dumbledore, McGonagall and the girl in the exact same places he had left them.

"Now we shall go" said Harry as he closed the door behind him. Just then, he looked into the dark, brown, sparkling eyes of the girl that stood before him. As she walked she stood tall and proud and her brown hair flowed in the wind, almost as if it was apart of the nature around them. Yet, even though she had the sparkling eyes glittering on her face and the tall shoulders, it was if the rest of her face was depressed with everything around her.

The walk was a whole fifteen minutes of silence, but Harry couldn't help to glance at the girl every now an then…she happened to be so beautiful. Now that he looked at her, she looked somewhat familiar.

They began to approach the coffee shop. Harry walked faster so that he could go ahead and open the doors for his guests. As they stepped inside, everything was orderly and quiet. No one was inside except for the employees who stood by the cash registers waiting for customers.

The four of them walked over to four separate chairs surrounding glass table, sat down, and got comfortable.

"Now not to be rude, but may I know the meaning of this and why you have brung this girl to my door step at this time of hour" said Harry.

"We know that this must be weird for you and that you are going to take this information some what hard, so we are going to start out with the smaller facts" started McGonagall, "This is Elizabeth…we have been raising her ever since she was placed on Albus's doorstep, exactly like you."

"NO, I am sorry…you must have been mistaken…but if this situation was exactly like mine, then **you** would have raised me. Instead you put me in the hands of this horrid family that rarely gives me food and clothes to live on" rampaged Harry, " I want to know the truth, why didn't you keep me in the comfort of your home, I wasn't good enough for you, is that it?"

"Harry, Harry…calm down, you have to understand that McGonagall or I could not have raised you in our homes because He-who-we-can-not-speak-of knows both of us and where we live…therefore making it too dangerous for you to live with one of us" explained Dumbledore.

"Ya ya, I get it…but why did you bring her to **ME**" questioned Harry, I mean…you could of brought her to any other human being on the planet, but why me?"

"Because, she is not any human being…she is like you and me…basically. She is a witch and with her not going to Hogwarts when she needed to…she is going to need training. She is two years behind and we feel like you are the right trainer for her" explained Dumbledore.

"No offense, but that is the most BS I have ever heard in my" said Harry, "besides when Draco talks" he murmured with a small enough giggle that the two of them didn't notice.

"Oh and why is that" questioned Dumbledore?

"Because, you are the most powerful wizard there ever was and if you wanted someone taught how to do magic that was already two years behind then you would do the teaching yourself…I am not saying that I will not teach her, but something is fishy about your story and about why you brought her to me" explained Harry.

There had been a moment of silence that had fallen between all of them because neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could think of what to tell him. Harry knew that he wasn't getting the whole truth, but he couldn't figure out why. Just then Harry noticed that they had totally ignored talking to Elizabeth and she had not said anything since her arrival with McGonagall and Dumbledore on the Dursley's doorstep. Elizabeth had seemed strange to Harry and he couldn't help but stare at her.

The silence was broken when Dumbledore asked Harry what in the world he was looking at?

"Oh nothing, I just got caught in a trance…that's all" Harry started, "but I would like to know the whole story and the real truth about why you have brought her to me."

"Alright, we think you deserve to know…we just think that you might react weirdly to the subject. We are not setting in stone that this information that we are about to tell you is true, but we are almost certain" said Dumbledore.

"For gods' sake, stop beating around the bush and just tell me already!" screamed Harry.

"Okay…we believe that Elizabe…"

"Harry…we are so glad we found you" said a familiar voice.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked around the room to see who had called Harry's name and Harry did the same. Harry was the first one to spot them; it was his two greatest friends, Ron and Hermione. Happily Harry got up out of his seat and raced over to greet them. Hermione greatly hugged Harry, but Ron was staring at Elizabeth as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Is something the matter Ron" asked Harry.

"Who is that girl sitting over there in the chair that is next to the one that you were previously sitting in" Ron asked.

That reminded Harry, right as Ron had shouted to Harry, Dumbledore was just about to tell Harry the important information of why he had brought her to him. "Ah, her name is Elizabeth, I will explain everything later, but right now…Dumbledore needs to tell me something…wait here and I will be right back" answered Harry.

Harry went back over to where Dumbledore and the others were sitting and apologized for rudely running off like he did and asked for the information.

The two of them turned to each other and gave worried looks, "Harry, we believe that Elizabeth is your sister" Dumbledore and McGonagall said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aright….so that was the first chapter…what do you think. I know it was short…but just to tell you, that is how most of my chapters are going to be because I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Umm….this is my second story…but my first one, Life Misplacement…that is still in Progress sucks…so that is why I am starting this one. But don't worry to all of you that actually like Life Misplacement…I will still add chapters to it every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry glanced over at his friends to see if they had heard…which they hadn't and were just talking casually. Then he looked over to Elizabeth to see her expression towards his subject, but obviously she had already known or just didn't care because she was just sitting in the same position in her chair as she was when she first sat down, shoulders back, back straight, head up, expressionless face. Finally Harry turned back to look at Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore

"Have you gone mad?!?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Listen Harry, we know that this is hard for you to comprehend, but we figure that this is the right decision" explained McGonagall.

"This is literally impossible" said Harry.

"Oh and how do you figure Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

Harry thought about how he would word his explanation, and then began. "This girl is younger than me, my parents would have had to of had he after I was given to the Dursley's or else I would of remembered her. That means that if she is infact my sister that she would have had to been born after I was given to the Dursley's, which is logically impossible because both of my parents were…ah…, dead by then."

"Harry, there is one problem with your solution…Elizabeth happens to be older than you by seven minutes and thirty seven seconds, making it possible for Elizabeth to be your twin." McGonagall explained.

"There is one thing absolutely insane about what you have just said ma'm" said Harry.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked McGonagall.

"…How in the world would you two be able to know the exact birth times or us two" questioned Harry, while pointing to himself and Elizabeth, who was just sitting there.

McGonagall said nothing, but began to scramble through her purse (something Harry had never seen her carry in his life) and finally pulled out two folded up pieces of paper and began to open them. "This is how we know your birth dates and times. These were tied to your ankle, Harry when you were put on Albus's doorstep and this one was tied onto Elizabeth's" she answered, placing one of the two sheets of paper in front of Harry and the other in front of Elizabeth. Harry recognized them to be birth certificates. "Although, we can't be positive that Elizabeth is your sister on account of there is not last name on her certificate which was mind boggling to us both" said McGonagall while glancing over to Dumbledore, "but the most confusing thing is that the hospital that the certificate says Elizabeth was born at, has no record of her birth."

Once again, silence fell over them. Harry looked at both McGonagall and Dumbledore in their eyes and then focused his eyes onto Elizabeth. Harry could not believe that for the hour to an hour and a half that she had just looked off into space and did not voice her opinion on any of this non sense.

"Okay…one thing, how come Elizabeth doesn't talk? She hasn't yawned, coughed, sneezed, or talked for the past hour to and hour in a half, all she did was just sit there and stared at who knows what.

"You see Harry, for the past 13-14 years that we have been raising Elizabeth, whenever we or anyone would bring up the subject of her parents or her being a witch, it is almost as if she goes into a state of shock and she doesn't talk or move for an hour or two" explained Dumbledore.

"So what do you expect for me to do with her right now if she wont move or even talk for that matter?" asked Harry.

"McGonagall and I are going to go home, freshen up a bit, run some errands, take a walk in the park, and then meet you back here. Until then, we expect you to become well acquainted with Elizabeth."

"How am I supposed to get acquainted with her if she won't talk?"

"You will have to entertain yourself in here for awhile with Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasly until Elizabeth feels comfortable enough to talk to you." Said McGonagall.

"Fine."

"We will see you four in a couple of hours" said Dumbledore awhile looking at the four teens and walking out into the warm, morning sunshine that had just made it's way up over the horizon.

Immediately after the two of them were out of sight Ron and Hermione ran over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall had just been sitting, sat down and Ron just exploded wit questions, "Who is she? How are you? Why were McGonagall and Dumbledore talking to you? How come you didn't reply to any of our letters? What did McGonagall and Dumbledore have to tell you? Why…"

"Would you shush up for as little of 5 second so that Harry could tell us about his summer so far and has time to answer at least one of your questions?" said Hermione.

"Geeze…someone is pushy today" Ron said. Hermione just ignored the comment so that Harry could speak.

"Alright" Harry began. He told tem about how horrid his summer had been so far and could not possibly spend another day with the Dursley's. Once he noticed that Hermione and Ron were bored by his summer story, he started with the story about what had happen today. He started with waking up at 6:30 to his doorbell ringing, walking to the coffee shop, seeing the birth certificates, the girls silence, and practically anything that was worth mentioning. His explaining took all of 30-45 minutes but seemed like eternities to Harry. Once Harry finished, Ron started asking questions again.

"She can't possibly be your sister, can she?"

"Well, mayb…"

"So what if I am his sister, what does it matter to you?" suddenly asked Elizabeth. The trio just looked at her in total amazement. "What, never seen a teenage girl talk before with the exception of her?" she asked while pointing to Hermione.

"Actually….we HAVE NOT heard you speak before" said Ron smart ellicly.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to spe…" started Elizabeth before she got cut off by Hermione who was trying to prevent a fight from happening.

"Listen Elizabeth, I am sorry for my friends' rudeness, it is just that we are all surprised to hear you speak so soon. I mean, Dumbledore and McGonagall told Harry that you might not speak or move for a matter of a few hours, and it has only been an hour since they left."

Harry was still just staring at Elizabeth, with his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped because he still could not believe that she had spoken.

"Okay first off, I hate being called Elizabeth and like to be called Lizzie. Second of all, you are hearing me talk now, so would you tell my "brother" over here to stop staring at me?" said Lizzie.

Ron began to snap his fingers in front of Harry's face, "Harry snap out of it." When that didn't work he called over Hermione to help.

"Ron, snapping won't do anything. Here, let me be more useful then you. Step aside.

Just then Hermione slapped Harry across the face and yelled into his ear, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Harry tipped over in his chair.

"What was that all about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't stop staring at Lizzie." Said Hermione.

"Oh, well…okay. Sorry Lizzie." said Harry, "Um, Ron…Hermione, you never told me how you got here and how you found me."

"Well, we just took my dad's car" said Ron.

"Hmm…well didn't people see you and wonder while you were in the air? And how in the world did you actually find me?"

"We put on the invisibility in the air. About finding you…well, we went to your house and figured that it wouldn't be the best choice to knock on the door, so we got back into the car and flew up to your window. We saw no one in there…so we just went on a search. We checked the park and every store on your street until we came here, and here you are!" explained Hermione.

"Wow, why did you guys want to find me so bad"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright Harry, you weren't returning our letters" said Ron.

"Letters? What letters?" asked Harry.

"Ron and I must have sent you at least five each, but none of them had replies" said Hermione.

"Well, I have to tell you that I have got none at all, I wonder what happened" said Harry.

"Exxxcuse me, but am I chop liver or something? You cut me out of your conversation!" said Lizzie.

"Sorry Elizabeth…it is just that we have not seen each other or heard from each other for the longest time and…" started Harry.

"Does it look as though I care? And you are going to call me LIZZIE!"

"If you're going to be like that, we are not going to talk to you at all" said Harry, "What do you expect us to talk about with you?"

Lizzie just began to glare at Harry. Everything fell silent for a matter of about three in a half minutes.

"Hey Potter…Lizzie" said a voice.

"Hey Draco, I have missed you so much!" said Lizzie while jumping up from her chair and giving him a big hug. The trio just had a big astonished that it was if it was planted into their faces.

"Malfoy!" shouted the trio in unison, "What are you doing here?"

"Not that you should care, but they brought me here" Draco said while pointing in the direction of he doors as Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore, and McGonagall stepped in and came over to where everyone was now standing instead of sitting.

"Hello kids…how have you all been getting along?" asked McGonagall.

"Just peachy" said Harry while gritting his teeth, but how do Draco and Lizzie know each other?"

"Oh, over the summers and winter holidays; Lizzie visits with them so that she is not so bored all the time." said Dumbledore.

"Well, what does she do when you two have to be at school?" asked Hermione.

"We just send her to a boarding school, she has never wanted to go to "school", but we are going to force her to go this year because she has missed two years already and can not afford to miss another" explained McGonagall.

"Oh."

"Yes and ah, we have some news for you Mr. Potter" said McGonagall.

"Um, is it good or bad news?"

"Well…" McGonagall started. She began to study Harry's face for she knew that he would not like this news, but lied anyway. "It is good news…we know that you hate the Dursley's. Is that correct?"

"Hell ya!" said Harry but then got the evil eyes from Dumbledore, "Sorry for my language…continue."

"Dumbledore and I have decided that while summer break and the winter holidays are here that you should be spending them at the Malfoy's."


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry just looked at McGonagall in complete discuss, Draco looked at his father like he was out of his mind.

"_How could father possibly let Potter live with US. We are so much better then him and his "family". Ugh! I can't believe father!" _Thought Draco.

"How can you possibly do this to me? I can't possibly spend the few months I have off with _him!_ We HATE each other and have nothing in common! Please don't do this to me! PLEASE!" begged Harry

"Listen Harry, do you want to stay with the Dursley's, that treat you poorly and give you very little living space or do you want to live with the Malfoy's, who will treat you with

respect and great amounts or leisurely space?"

Harry pondered this thought and knew which he would rather choose, just couldn't admit it to everyone. All his life he had wished to live as the Malfoy's did, but seriously…he couldn't possibly imagine living with them. "Can I at least bring Ron or Hermione or both with me to the Malfoy's?" pleaded Harry.

You could see in Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyes that they honestly felt bad for the boy and were considering his plead. "I don't see why not, but it is not my decision to make, it is Mr. Malfoy's and you need to get the permission from their parents." answered McGonagall.

A relieved expression settled over Harry's face as he looked over to Mr. Malfoy to see whether he would agree to this arrangement or not.

"I don't see why having Mr. Weasly or Miss. Granger in the house with us should be a problem" said Lucius. And once again, Draco had this look of discuss over whelm his face.

"What do you mean you don't see why it would be a problem!?!?! Having two and possibly three Griffindorks in _our _hous_e _for like 5 weeks is a big problem for me! You know how much I…"

"Draco, I do not want to hear your complaining any longer. For all we know, Weasly and Granger might not even be able to spend **2** weeks in our house, so just shut your mouth and sit there like a civilized human being!" shouted Lucius.

Everyone sat there staring at one another waiting for someone to make the next conversation subject. That person was Ron. "Sorry Harry, I would love to spend the rest of the summer with you and the ahh…Malfoy's, but I promised mum to help her in the garden and I still have much homework to finish. Maybe for next summer though, huh?

"Yeah, of course Ron…you have fun helping your mum. Besides, I am sure your mom doesn't know that your even here right now and will punish you anyway, so there is no point in even asking" started Harry. Harry was almost positive that Hermione would be able to accept on account of, she always does her homework within the first week Hogwarts is out and that she is always volunteering to help her parents, so one time won't hurt. "How about you Hermione? You able to come to the Malfoy's with me?"

"I don't see why not. Mother usually doesn't have anything planned during the last few weeks of summer and they both usually understand when I am in need of umm hanging with uhh…friends."

"Great! How soon can you ask your parents?" asked Harry.

"I will call them right now, but I am going to have to go home to collect my clothes and get some money for my books and supplies I am going to need this year. Oh and how are we expecting to get to the Malfoy's?"

"We will discuss the matter of getting to our rightful destinations later. Right now, why don't we go out and into the park, where we can speak freely of the matters that are in need of discussing." Said Dumbledore while beginning to walk towards the doors. Everyone had a questioning look upon their face except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

They all knew that Dumbledore wanted to speak away from where the muggles could hear. He wanted to talk about Hogwarts and magic without having to worry about people over hearing and freaking out.

As everyone walked out the door, across the street, into the park, and under the shade of the trees to find enough to seat all eight of them comfortably, Hermione and Harry kept exchanging glances to each other on account of they both knew something didn't seem right about Dumbledore.

Dumbledore led them all to a place where there were four benches in a square, so that they could sit two to a bench.

Dumbledore took his spot first and then McGonagall right next to him. The Malfoy's sat together and then Ron took his place in one of the two empty benches. Lizzie, not knowing where to sit, waited for Harry and Hermione to take their seats, but they never did. Instead, Hermione walked off and took out her cell phone to call home…Harry followed. Again, Lizzie was confused and decided that Harry was most likely going to sit where ever Hermione sat, so she took an uncomfortable seat next to Ron.

The six on the benches waited in complete silence as Hermione made her phone call.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I felt uncomfortable by everyone else and all I could think of to do was follow you, so here I am. Just make your phone call so I can know whether I am going too spend the next two weeks in hell or not."

Hermione looked at Harry with satisfaction in her eyes…she liked knowing that she is important to someone. "Alright, just hold on for one second."

Harry answered with a nod.

As Hermione dialed her home number, she waited anxiously for the voice of mom come upon the phone. "_I am very thankful that I actually told my mother where I was going, or else I don't think I would even have a chance in spending the next few weeks with Harry. I am so glad…." _Hermione's thoughts were broken off by the sound of her moms voice.

"Hello? Hermione…is that you?"

"Oh! Yeah mom, it's me. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine."

"Are you alright Hermione? You sound weird."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just have a huge favor to ask of you…"

"Alright, shoot…as long as it wont cost me anything" Mrs. Granger said with a chuckle.

"Well, you know Harry?"

"Yes"

"And you know how I talk about Draco Malfoy sometimes in my letters from Hogwarts and calls?"

"Yes I know, but what about both of them? Did something happen that you need me to help with?

"Not exactly, but Harry is going to be spending the next two weeks of summer at the Malfoy's house and then the following summers and was wondering if I could stay with him for the last two weeks before school starts."

"Well, that is very far away from home, but I don't see why it would be a problem. And if you want to offer to have him and Draco over for part of next summer…that wouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, great. But I will have to think about the whole thing about asking Draco to spend a summer with us. It is probably not the best idea, but who knows. Harry and I will probably be stopping by the house to pick up a few things before I go to the Malfoy's…so can you clear the fire place because we will most likely be coming through flu powder?"

"Sure honey. I will see you in a bit. Love you. Bye"

"Bye, love you too."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other right away after Hermione closed her phone and just started laughing because they couldn't believe they were actually going to spend two whole weeks with the two people they both hated the most in their lives, or at least Harry's (besides the Dursley's) life.

They began to walk back into sight of the group and right as the two of them came into view, Draco could tell that this was going to be the most interesting two weeks of his life.

"I am guessing that your parents said yes Hermione?" asked Dumbledore.

"Correct. And I think we are going to have to use flu powder to get home, but we have no fire place nor flu powder."

"That is where your wrong Miss. Granger…I always carry some extra Flu powder with me" Lucius said with a smirk.

"And how do you expect to use it when we have no fire place?" asked Hermione, "we cant use Harry's because the Dursley's are so rude and crude to him that we probably wouldn't even be able to all get through the door without Harry getting yelled at and locked in his room without food for days."

"Then that is just the risk we are going to have to take" said Lucius.


End file.
